forbidden Research
by RebondChaos
Summary: Jo meneruskan research yang dilakukan orangtuanya yang meninggal waktu dai berumur 9 tahun, kemudia, sesuatu terjadi yang menyebabkan dia, dan beberapa orang lainnya harus berjuang mempertahankan kemanusiaan.
1. The research

**Part 1**

"The research"

Fighter = a…. hari ini pun cerah sekali! Hari ini, seperti biasanya, kita akan kembali menjalakan perlombaan yang fantastic ini, ya, inilah perlombaan mini 4wd dunia! Seperti yang kita lihat, NA AstroRanger masih menggunakan tembok pertahannya yang tidak bisa ditembus! Sementara, silver fox tidak dapat menembus! Dan……. FINISH! NA AstroRanger pemenangnya!

CHEERS! Setelah pengumuman menang, Pelatih NA AstroRangger mengadakan pesta selamatan untuk merayakan kemenangan, memang kecil kecialan, tapi ini dimadsudkan untuk mengobarkan semangat juang anggota NA AstroRanger. Semua bergembira, kecuali satu orang, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang diikat satu yang sedang sibuk mengotak ngatik sesuatu di laptop pribadinya, dengan wajah serius ditampakkannya.

Pelatih = kanapa? "sambil mendekati Jo" 

Jo = ah! "kaget" tidak, bukan apa apa, ini…

Edge = apa sih yang kamu kerjakan akhir akhir ini? "melihat laptop Jo"

Jo = Edge!

Edge = apa sih ini, angka semua…..

Brett = apa kamu meneruskan penelitian orangtuamu yang telah tiada?

Jo = ah.. tidak, tentu bukan…

"Sebenarnya, ia, tapi, aku hanya tidak bisa menghentikan ini meski ingin, bagaimanapun, ini penelitian ayah dan ibu yang telah berlangsung puluhan tahun" begitu piker Jo.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu menutup laptopnya untuk bergabung bersama teman temannya untuk merayakan kemenangan.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak kematian orangtua Jo, mereka mati misterius, pagi hari, saat Jo membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya yang saat itu sedang meneliti sesuatu, ya, penelitian itu membawa mereka menuju kematian mereka. Jo, yang saat itu masih berumur 9 tahun, melihatnya, melihat semuanya, dimana mayat orangtuanya bertaburan hinggan ratusan keping, dan ia melihatnya, sesosok makhluk mirip monter yang sedang melahap mayat ayahnya, ketakutan, Jo, menelpon polisi, lalu ia kabur mencari bantuan, namun, saat polisi dan orang orang datang, ruaangan itu kosong, seperti tidak terjadi apa apa. Meninggalkan kertas kertas sisa penelitian orangtuanya dan sebuah lambang,

Jo yakin, lambang tersebut akan mengarahkan dirinya menuju pembunuh orangtuanya. Berjalan masuk ke mobil yang akan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah sementara mereka selama dijepang, dia mengeluarkan lagi lambang yang ditinggalkan monter itu. melihat tingkahnya, Brett pun menegurnya, namun, Jo yang sedang dalam lamunanya, tidak mengubrisnya. Ia mengeluarkan lagi laptopnya, melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya dia lanjutkan, terus sampai saat mereka sudah dirumah.

Edge = kalian yakin Jo tidak apa apa?

Miller = madsudmu?

Edge = aku khawatir… dari sejak 3 bulan lalu, dia sudah begitu, tapi, akhir akhir ini makin parah saja, dia sampai tidak sempat makan.

Brett = "mangambil piring dan meletakkan makanan" 

Edge = mau kemana?

Brett = mau memberikan makanan ini pada Jo. Dia sejak pagi belum makan.

Edge = baiklah…

Sementara itu, Jo sedang dikamarnya, melanjutkan kegiatannya di laptop kesayangannya

Jo = ya… sebentar lagi selesai… dengan ini, mungkin aku dapat menguak misteri kematian orangtuaku, lebih lagi, mungkin ini akan jadi terobosan terbaru penelitian dunia. Ya, penelitian yang telah hilang selama ratusan tahun. _Alchemy._

mengeluarkan Sesuatu seperti alat scanner yang biasa disentuh tangan, dan menyambungkannya ke laptopnya, dia mulai mempersiapkan apa yang sudak dimulai orangtuanya puluhan tahun lalu.

~ End of Part 1~


	2. The research complete

Sebenarnya aku ingin ganti jd mode narasi bener bener, tapi, setelah dipikir piker, aku bakal pakai metode campur campuran. Soalnya ada adegan yang pengen aku bilin narasi modelnya.

Ayuk dah part 2!

**Part 2**

"the research complete"

Jo menggigit kecil jarinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Dia menekan lukanya agar darahnya keluar lebih banyak. Dia mengolesnya rata di tangan kanannya lalu menekannkan tangan kanannya itu ke scanner. ZREET! Scanner bersinar metallic. Lalu, mendadak tangan Jo tidak dapat diggerakkan maupun dilepas, Jo tidak panik, namun, mendadak pintu mejeblak terbuka. Disana, munculah Brett, yang melihat Jo, sementara tangan Jo mulai mengeluarkan darah, Brett yang sudah mengetahui apa yang Jo kerjakan sedari dulu, dia segerak menghentikan Jo dengan cara menarik tangan kanan Jo, alhasil, Tangan kanan Brett ikut tertarik.

Jo = apa yang kau lakukan!

Brett = menghentikanmu!! Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau lakukan ini?

* * *

dilain pihak, Edge yqang mengkhawatirkan Jo, bergegas naik ke atas dan saat dia membuka pintu kamar Jo, seberkas sinar putih metalik yang sangat menyilaukan menembus mata Edge, sambil menutup matanya, dia melihat 2 sosok yang merupakan sosok Brett dan Jo yang kelihatannya sedang bertengkar.

* * *

sinar tersebut pun akhirnya meredup. Tangan Jo dan Brett akhirnya terlepas dari mesin scanner tersebut. Menyisakan laptop yang bertuliskan "program finished" dan sosok Brett dan Jo yang terduduk lemas.

" a….apa tadi itu? silau sekali!!" kata Edge

PLAKK! Jo yang tengah emosi, pun menampar wajah Brett telak dimukanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, bagaimana kalau penelitianku ini gagal?"

"ini memang harus gagal! Kalau berhasil, kamu bukan lagi manusia, tahu!"

" tapi kalau ini berhasil, tidak hanya tidak ada lagi penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, tapi, juga akan dapat menghidupkan lagi yang mati!"

"memang, tapi sebagai monster yang telah membunuh orangtuamu!"

hening, Edge yang tidak tahu apa apa, hanya bisa bengong, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus mendadak, tubuhnya terasa panas.

"ada apa? Ada apa ini! Apa yang kalian laku-" teriak seorang laki laki yang merupakan pelatih mereka

Belum sempat pelatih menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Edge maraung. AARRGG!!!!

Jo dan Brett = "!"

~ Part 2 finished ~


	3. The New Power

**Part 3**

"The New Power"

panik, pelatih mereka (kalo g slh namanya Mr Daniel. Yang tau, review y biar yakin,) segera memanggil ambulan dan menggendong Edge, Jo dan Brett mengikut dibelakangnya

Edge = PANAS!!!

Brett = apanya yang panas?

Jo = _apa… mungkin ini efek dari percobaanku? Tapi jika itu benar…. Berarti seharusnya aku dan Brett yang lebih dulu kena…_

~ Ambulan pun tiba~

Segera setelah ambulan sampai, Brett bersama Pelatih segera mengangkut Edge ke mobil tersebut.

* * *

* di rumah sakit*

sesaimpainya mereka di rumahsakit, dokter segera memeriksa Edge dan hasilnya, Edge tidak sakit apa apa. Karena Edge pingsan setelah meraung keras, sekarang ini dia masih di rumah sakit sedangkan pelatih dan dokter sedang berdiskusi apakah Edge mau dirawat apa tidak sama sekali

sementara itu, Brett dan Jo sedang menemani Edge dikamarnya.

Brett = apa menurutmu?

Jo = ha?

Brett = bukankah ini penelitianmu? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sekecil ini?

Jo = memang… tapi ini aneh sekali… bahkan kita yang langsung berada didekat mesin itu tidak mengalami apa apa…. Tapi Edge….

Selagi mereka berbicara, tercium bau hangus yang sepertinya berasal dari kasur Edge

Brett = apa kamu mencium bau hangus?

Jo = ia… dari mana yah?

Zerrrrr tiba tiba kasur tempat Edge berbaring terbakar, sementara Edge masih tertidur, terlihat bara api di tangan kanannya.

Jo = "!"

Brett = ini…..

Jo = ah…

Jo dan Brett lalu salin melirik satu sama lain, mengerti apa madsud semua ini, mereka lalu membopong Edge dari kasurnya lalu membawanya pulang tanpa sepengetahuan pelatih. Alhasil, saat pelatih beranjak untuk memindahkan Edge yang ingin dirawat, Edge sudah tidak ada ditempat.

~ End of Part 3~


	4. Artificial Human

**Part 4**

"Artificial Human"

Sesampainya mereka ditempat yang dituju, Brett meletakkan Edge dilantai Besi lalu memparnya sekali PLAAKKK! Edge tidak bereaksi. PLAAAK!! Masih tetap tidak bereaksi PLAAAAK PLOKKK masih saja nga bangun. Kesal, Brett meninjunya BAGHH BUGHHH BIGHHH BOGHH (uda, kasian….) akhirnya, dengan muka penuh bengjol dan darah, dia sadar

Edge = ada apa ini? AUGH! Sakit sekali mukaku

Jo = ada apa lagi! Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak masuk kamarku saat aku sedang bereksperimen?

Edge = ha? Kamu tidak pernah bilang begitu

Brett = setuju.

Jo = "muka merah" sekarang kan sudah kukatakan!

Edge = jadi… apa yang terjadi, sinar tadi itu apa?

Brett = itu adalah…

Jo = "memotong omongan Brett" sudah, biar aku yang lanjutkan

Jo pun memulai penjelasannya .

"jadi begini, seperti yang kau tahu, orangtuaku mati sebelum menyelesaikan penelitiannya, oleh sebab itu kuteruskan."

"penelitian?" sahut Edge

" ya, ini adalah penelitian dimana aku mencoba "menginstal" potongan kuku yang kutemukan dari makhluk misterius yang membunuh orangtuaku, menurutku, ini pasti dapat melacaknya. Selain itu, dari dulu baik aku maupun kedua orangtuaku percaya bahwa kehidupan abadi dan bebas dari semua penyakit itu benar adanya, karena itu, mereka mulai meneliti. Dan saat itu, mereka berhasil menemukannya,"

"menemukannya? Apa?" Edge yang kini sudah dapat duduk mendengarkan cerita mulai merasa panas lagi ditubuhnya

sementara itu, baik Jo dan Brett juga sudah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ditubuh mereka. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"dari sini, biar aku yang lanjutkan" Brett pun mengambil alih menjelasan Jo "Artificial Human. Ya, itulah yang diteliti orangtua Jo. Memang terkesan gila, tapi, ini merupakan penelitian tentang mengganti organ tubuh seseorang dengan mesin dan ilmu alkemi. Dimana bila berhasil, bahkan sampai penyakit paling berbahaya dapat disembuhkan. Namun, bukan hanya orangtua Jo saja yang mencobanya. Ugh….."

"kenapa" sahut Jo dan Edge hamper bersamaan

"bukan apa apa, mungkin selanjutnya kau saja yang jelaskan?" katanya lagi menunjuk Jo

"baik, jadi, banyak ilmuan lain yang juga mencoba membuatnya, tapi dengan tujuan yang berbeda yaitu, _Menguasai dunia_"

"apa…. Jadi… yang kau buat itu…" Edge kini memegang tangan kanannya karena merasa benar benar panas pada bagian itu

~ End of Part 4 ~


	5. Transformation

**Part 5**

"Transformation"

Suasana pun menjadi tegang, sampai keheningan dipecah oleh suara gebrakan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

"BRAKK EDGE! BRETT! JO! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" suara menderu pelatih mereka yang ternyata baru saja pulang dengan buru buru karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Edge

"Pe…Pelatih!!" jawab Edge,Brett, dan Jo hampir bersamaan

"apa yang kalian lakukan, kasur Edge sampai hangus begitu!"

"ka….kami…."

DUARR! Tiba tiba, suara menggelegar ledakan yang muncul dari arah kanan mengaggetkan mereka semua, dan dari asap, ledakan dan api, muncullah, sesosok hitam makhluk yang sangat dikenal Jo, _monster yang telah menghabisi nyawa orangtua Jo_ ya, meski agak berbeda bentuknya, tetapi jelas, dia sebangsa dengan monster yang membunuh keluarga Jo, monster hasil ciptaan gagal karena penelitian _alchemy _yang dilakukan Jo, kini menyerang mereka,

Pelatih = a… apa ini?

Dibawa amarah, Jo pun merasakan sesuatu yang panas, membara ditelapak kakinya, tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia pun menerjang monter itu.

* * *

Pertarungan itu tidak berlangsung lebih dari 30 detik, monter itu terbelah dua, darah merah mengucur dari kaki sebelah kanan Jo, dan tampaklah oleh, Edge,Brett dan Pelatih, sesosok runcing pedang yang tercampur dengan darah Jo sendiri dan darah monster yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Pedang berbentuk unit, mirip sabit, tepi juga mirip gergaji, hanya saja, bagian yang berlekuk lekuknya hanya terdapat diujung pedang tersebut.

BRAKK! Suara gedebuk tubuh monster yang terjatuh dan suarah tubuh jo yang juga mendarat di saat bersamaan dengan monter itu menyadarkan ketiga orang yang sedang terkejut itu.

Brett = Jo!

Pelatih = a…apa yang terjadi?

Sementara Brett langsung menghampiri Jo, Edge semakin tidak bisa memusatkan pikirannya, sepertinya, ada suara seseorang yang berbisik padanya

_Bunuh…bunuh saja semuanya, bunuh!, lalu makan!_ Suara serak seseorang dalam pikiran Edge membuatnya pusing, _apa yang terjadi padanya?_

~ end of part 5 ~

Author`s note = mari, sumbangkanlah review anda semua agar saya bersemangat mengupdate cerita ini (tp FFn wa lg agak error kyknya T_T Q_Q)


	6. Controlling or Controlled

disclaimer = i do not own L&G

thx, sarannya uda kuubah. :P di chap brikutnya akan lebih kuperhatikan. kyknya BP bkl telat, sih, tp gpp lha. lolz

**Part 6**

"Controlling or Controlled"

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Brett bersama Jo pun dipanggil pelatih untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini

"jadi, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

" maaf, pelatih, tapi saat ini kami harus mengecek keadaan kami dulu. Skalu aku sih, sepertinya berhasil. Sebab, aku dapat menggendalikan senjata ini." Katanya sambil memperagakan beberapa tendangan melayang dengan pisau dikakinya.

"tapi… ini apa?"

"senjata yang dibuat dengan alchemy." Kata Brett bergabung dengan pembicaraan

"apa madsudmu?"

" ya, ini adalah senjata yang dibuat oleh para peniliti pada abab pertengahan untuk memperkuat generasi manusia."

"orang orang yang memiliki senjata ini, akan mendapat kemampuan setara dengan monster. Lebih cepat, kuat, kemampuan penyembuh tinggi, indera yang 5 kali lebih kuat dari manusia, dan kemampuan khusus masing masing" Jo lanjut menjelaskan

" jadi, mengapa kalian memilikinya?"

"itu….. aku. Pelatih" kata Jo mengaku

"mengapa kau berbuat demikian?"

"karena aku ingin melanjutkan penelitian orangtuaku."

Sementara Jo melanjutkan penjelasannya, Brett menarik nafas panjang dan mulai memfokuskan konsentrasi bagian tubuhnya yang merasa panas. Dia mengecek apakah dia dipengaruhi senjata itu, atau dia yang mengendalikannya.

Edge, ditempat lain, merasakan panas diseluruh tubuhnya khususnya ditangan kanannya, lalu, lantas dia mengeluarkan teriakan UAAGRRHH! Edge meraung ditengah malam saat itu dengan suara keras dan semakin keras, seperti telah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Brett dan Jo yang menyadari Edge yang sedang mendapatkan dampaknya, menghampirinya dengan panik

"Edge! Segera konsentrasi pada bagian tubuhmu yang berasa panas!" teriak Brett mencoba menyadarkan Edge

"kontrol dirimu, Edge! Atau kau yang akan dikontrol olehnya!" Jo berteriak dengan panik sambil mencoba mengenggam tangan Edge yang memang terasa panas

" apa madsudnya?" jawab Edge sambil mengerang

"apa yang terjadi sekarang?" pelatih makin bingung, berharap ada yang menjelaskan padanya kejadian ini

" pemakai alchemy ini dibagi menjadi 2. yang dikendalikan dan yang terkendali. Mereka yang dapat mengendalikan akan dapat mendapatkan kekuatan tanpa kehilangan kendali. Sedangkan yang bila dikendalikan mereka akan menjadi seperti monster yang tadi kubunuh." Jelas Jo

"a..apa? monster tadi itu sebenarnya manusia?" kata pelatih kaget.

"mantan manusia. Mereka bukan lagi manusia" jelas Brett

Kemudian, lengan Edge mulai berubah bentuk.

AHHH!

~ Part 6 finished ~


	7. The Lab

**Part 7**

"The lab"

"EDGE!" teriak Jo panic,

" ga…wat.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Pelatih bingung

"tidak ada gunanya diam terus, ayo kita bawa saja Edge ke lab"

"apa? Tapi…." Kata Jo

"bukan lab biasa tentunya, lab tempat orangtuamu dulu melakukan peneltian"

"tapi kan sudah hancur" tanggap Jo

" kan masih ada sisa sia penelitian, secara, yang kaya gini ga bakal bisa diselesaikan jika pergi ke rumah sakit biasa" kata Brett lagi

"ia… kau benar, kita bisa taruh Edge di sana. Meskipun dia akan kehilangan kesadaran, yang penting perubahannya dapat dicegah." Kata Jo setuju

"baiklah, sekarang kalian mau kemana, ayo sepat, pakai mobil saja!" kata pelatih sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya

"ya, baiklah."

Edge pun dibawa ke labotarium alchemy yang dulu dipakai orangtua Jo untuk menelitinya. Sesampainya disana, mereka segera membawa Edge turun

"apa… yang akan kalian lakukan padaku sekarang?" rintih Edge yang sekarang baik tangan kanan sampai setengah tubuh berubah (sisa kaki,dan tubuh sebelah kiri)

"kami akan masukan kau kedalam cairan khusus yang dapat menekan perubahan pada tubuhmu meskipun membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri" jelas Brett

"ya, sekarang,. Kami harus menidurkanmu dulu," lanjut Jo sambil mengobrak abrik laci, lemari disana, dan ia menemukannya, kota kecil mirip lemari es yang mirip brangkas. Lalu memasukkan kodenya. Setelah itu, Jo mengeluarkan dari dalamnya sebuah kaleng kecil obat yang ditutup kasa (itu loh yang dipadukan dengan suntikan) dia mengambil suntikan dari kotak P3K nya lalu mengambil 10 ml larutan didalamnya lalu segera memakanya pada Edge.

Setelah disuntik, Edge langsung terjatuh tidur. Sementara Jo membuang Suntikan bekas itu ke tempat yang aman. Lalu menaruh Edge ke tempat seperti tempat tidur berair lalu memasukkannya ke sana dan akhirnya menutupnya. Benar saja, begitu ditaruh disana, perubahan dalam diri Edge berkurang sedikit.

"baiklah, untuk sekarang beres." Kata Brett

"ya. Tapi untuk yang selanjutnya? Ini tidak akan selamanya bisa ditahan" tambah Jo

"ia, karena itu kita harus segera mengembalikannya seperti semula dengan segera"

" jadi, sampai berapa lama Edge akan ditaruh disana? Memang nyawa Edge lebih penting, tapi haruskah dia bertahun tahun ditempat ini? Atau hanya sampai dia kembali ke bentuk semula?" Tanya pelatih.

Jo mengeluarkan dan mengosongkan obat obatan di lemari tadi dan menyimpannya di kota khusus miliknya.

"tidak akan selamanya."jelas Jo

"hanya saja, sekali sudah dikontrol, mustahil untuk mengontrol balik" Tambah Brett

"dia akan sembuh sementara dalam 1 hari. Makanya, kita akan bawa tempat dimana sedang digunakan untuk pemulihan Edge ini" kata Jo

"jadi…" gumam pelatih

"hari ini kita tunggu saja sampai dia kembali normal,setelah itu kita pulang dengan membawa ini semua, saat kambuh lagi, baru kita pakaikan lagi"

"karena itu, kita juga harus segera menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh Edge seperti semula"

"ya, kalian benar" tanggap pelatih.

Hari itu, Jo,Brett dan pelatih menunggu disana sambil Jo dan Brett memeriksa Lab tersebut kalau kalau ada lagi yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Sementara Hammer dan Miller tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa tahu ada 2 sosok makhluk misterius yang sedang mengamati mereka

~end of part 7~


	8. The fact

**Part 8**

"The Fact"

Miller dan Hammer yang sedang tertidur pulas pun tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang didekati 2 mahkluk mirip robot mirip moster. Sejenis makhluk bersisik metalik yang merupakan salah satu monter yang sebelumnya manusia namun gagal mengendalikan alchemy itu dan akhirnya menjadi monster sepenuhnya

Sampai mendadak Hp Hammer berbunyi Triiing….

Hammer dan Miller terbangun. Mengetahui mangsa mereka sudah terbangun, para monster itu merubah strategi mereka untuk membunuh Hammer dan Miller. Mereka loncat masuk ke kamar Hammer dan satunya lagi ke kamar Miller dan menyerang mereka.

Hammer, yang biasa berolahraga, mampu menghindar dan lari keluar pintu sambil terkaget kaget. Meski tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus kabur, ia harus pergi secepatnya. Hammer pun berlari kencang.

Miller, dilain pihak, menghindar, namun tidak sempurnya, makhluk itu berhasik melukai perut kanam Miller dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk

Di lain pihak Jo,Brett dan pelatih sedang memeriksa arsip arsip yang tertinggal disana, dan Jo, dia menemukan kenyataan mengerikan dalam salah satu arsip kuno tersebut

"i…ini…." Kata Jo

"Kenapa, Jo? Kamu menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Brett

"sungguh mengerikan" kata Jo sambil menyodorkan arsip yang dibacanya kepada Brett. Dan Brett pun mulai membacanya

_Alchemy_ ditemukan pada abad pertengahan eropa, yang dipercaya digunakan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang mati, memindahkan jiwa, dan mendapatkan keabadian, pada tahun tersebut, Alchemy dianggap sebagai praktek sihir dan pelakunya akan dihukum mati saat itu. biasanya, cara dibunuhnya adalah dengan cara genoisida, pembakaran hidup hidup._

_Beberapa ratus tahun setelahnya, alchemy kemudian dikembangkan oleh peneliti dan dicampur dengan teknologi mutakhir yang digunakan untuk melengkapi sisi ketidak sempurnaan alchemy,_

_Disanalah aku, Sevine Goodwin dan suamiku, Leon Goodwin mencoba memahami alas an mengapa Praktek alchemy selalu berakhir kegagalan. Dan akhirnya, kami tahu penyebabnya._

_Dari Zaman dahulu, orang selalu ingin mengekstrak jiwa ke boneka. Atau mengekstrak jiwa dari boneka ke manusia, dengan harapan mendapat keabadian._

_Namun, jiwa tersebut tidaklah komplit. Itu bersifat khayalan. Disanalah, kami mengunjungi tempat demi tempat untuk mencari tempat praktek alchemy yang pertama. Dan kami menemukannya._

_Disana. Terbaring mati dalam keadaan mengering makhluk aneh, mirip reptile, berwarna kulit silfer, Bersisik, dan sisiknya keras seperti besi. Kami pun mengambil sample darah beku, kulit dan segalanya yang kami dapat ambil dan temukan._

_Kami pun akhirnya mengestrak apa yang kami temukan dalam sebuah rumuh fisika, lalu menyempurnakannya dengan teknologi._

_Dan ahkirnya, saat kami berhasil, kami mencoba untuk mengesktrak obat dari gen maskhluk itu ke tubuh seorang kelinci. Kelinci itu kami tempatkan dalam kandang bersama kelinci lainnya. Keesokan harinya, kami menemukan dalam kandang tersebut, mayat mayat kelinci mati. Hanya satu yang bertahan hidup, yaitu kelinci mutasi yang kemarin kami pakai untuk percobaan._

_Dari kejadian itu, kami menarik kesimpulan, bahwa makhluk yang diekstrak obat itu akan memakan sesamanya. Tapi hal yang membuat kami makin heran adalah, dengan kenyataan bahwa kelinci yang mati akibat luka yang dibuat kelinci mutasi tersebut bangkit dari kematian, seperti dalam film zombie._

"…..!" kata Brett terkejut

"apa…. Apa kita akan seperti itu?" Tanya Jo mulai panic dan ketakutan

"mengapa kamu ketakutan? Bukankah kamu yang meneruskan penelitian berbahaya ini?" Kata brett yang juga frustasi, panic dan bingung

"kenapa sekarang kamu menyalahkanku!" kata Jo emosi

"sudah.. kalian berdua, hentikan!" kata pelatih mencoba melerai

"tapi…" kata Jo

Kriiiing…. Mendadak Handphone Brett Berbunyi

*From Hammer*

~ Part 8 Finished~


	9. Lucky Shot

**Part 9**

"Lucky Shot"

Hammer yang kebingungan, ketakutan, dan panic, mengenggam handphone miliknya dan memanggil Brett sebelum sempat keluar kamarnya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Sampai tiba tiba Hammer mendengar suara Teriakan Miller, Khawatir dengan Miller, Hammer Berlaluri ke kamar Miller.

Disana, Tampaklah Miller yang sedang jatuh berbaring dengan makhluk itu diatasnya, makhluk itu mencoba mengiggitnya. Hammer, spontan, segera memukul makhluk itu dan menjatuhkan handphonenya lalu, dengan kasar mengangkat Miller lalu lari kea rah pintu. Sayangnya, mahkluk yang tadi mengejar Hammer mencegatnya.

Dalam Keadaan panic, semua manusia dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Hammer, dalam keadaan panic, menendang meja didepannya kea rah mahkluk itu, mengambil vas bungan dengan seebelah tanganya, dan melempar pada makhluk yang kedua.

Itu adalah pukulan keberuntungan. Dimana Vas yang dilempar Hammer salah sasaran dan mengenai pemadam kebakaran dan pemadam kebakaran itu bocor dan mengenai kedua makhluk itu. mungkin karena tekanan semprotannya atau kandungan didalamnya, makhluk itu mencair.

Brett yang penasaran dengan panggilan Hammer membukanya dan mendengar suara teriakan dan barang pecah. Segera, dengan insting dan otaknya, dia menyadarinya, bahwa sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi di tempat itu, di rumah mereka selama di sahabatnya, Miller dan Hammer sedang terlibat didalamnya

Dengan otaknya dia berfikir (**ya ialah mikir pake otak, masa pake dengkul)** bahwa tadi mereka sudah diserang oleh makhluk itu, yang jika diggabungkan dengan keadaan dalam telefon. Sudah jelas kalau Miller dan Hammer sedang diserang makhluk itu.

Sadar dengan kenyataan itu, dia segera menenangkan Jo dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi secara perlahan namun pasti.

Segera setelah Brett menyampaikan kabar itu, baik Jo,Brett dan pelatih sadar. Agar demi menjaga keamanan bersama, salah satu dari antara Brett dan Jo harus kesana, ke rumah mereka.

Ya, hanya satu dari antara mereka. Sebab, yang lainnya haru menjaga Edge dan Pelatih di tempat tersebut. Dimana kemungkinan team pencari dari kelompok yang dapat mengendalikan makhluk makhluk itu mungkin melancarkan serangan lagi

Setelah perdebatan singkat, akhirnya, Brett memutuskan untuk pergi. Sedangkan Jo akan menjaga Edge dan Pelatih agar tetap aman.

_Bertahanlah sampai aku datang…. Miller! Hammer!_

Pikir Brett. Dimana sudah mengetahui secara insting apa senjatanya dan sudah merasakan bahwa saatnya hamper tiba dimana ia harus menerima perubahan dengan dirinya, dimana rasa panas yang dirasakannya pada bagian bagian tertentu semakin terasa, dan dimana kekuatan fisiknya semakin terlihat jelas. Dirinya yang mampu meloncat dan lari lebih cepat dari orang kebanyakan.

~ Part 5 finished ~


End file.
